


Lune Écarlate

by BouleDeRiz



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Il y a aussi aucun sens niveau des liaisons entre les personnages, J'aurais bien voulue mettre du Yubun (mon ship préférer!!) ou du Data Pair, J'essaye de le faire moins kitch possible!, Je ne sais pas encore si les moment ou certain vont ce faire tuer ou manger vont être bien détailés, Loup Garou AU, M/M, Mais il y en a un peu!, attention quand même au âme sensible si j'en écrit car même si c'est un jeu, du Shiraishi/Kinchan aussi mais c'est pas l'une des relations principales, il faut surtout regarder au niveau de leurs rôle et cela prendra normalement un peu plus de sens, mais dans mon scénario normalement je n'ai rien de trop clichés ou kitch, mais sa collais pas a l'histoire malheureusement, on peut être mal ou avoir peur :'), à voir
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouleDeRiz/pseuds/BouleDeRiz
Summary: AtobeLand, voilà la ville d'Atobe Keigo, le Maire, le Prince, le Roi. Cela fesait depuis un moment qu'il y avait des morts. Chaque soir, on retrouvait un cadavre dans le lit de pauvre villageois innocent. Les lits etaient souvent rempli de poils, Yanagi, le détective de la ville en à déduis que des Loup-Garous serais parmis eux.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Echizen Ryouma/Tooyama Kintarou, Fuji Shuusuke/Kawamura Takashi, Hitouji Yuuji/Konjiki Koharu, Hiyoshi Wakashi/Akutagawa Jirou, Kaidou Kaoru/Momoshiro Takeshi, Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou, Kirihara Akaya/Jackal Kuwahara, Mukahi Gakuto/Oshitari Yuushi, Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi, Ohtori Choutarou/Shishido Ryou, Oshitari Kenya/Zaizen Hikaru, Sanada Genichirou/Yanagi Renji, Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 3





	1. Le commencement

**Author's Note:**

> C'est inspirer du jeux Loup-Garou ! Les personnages ne vont pas vraiment mourir vous les retrouverez un moment ou l'autre ;)  
> J'ai aussi changer quelque rôle niveau fonctionnement mais ça n'a pas changer le but qui est de sois tuer les loups garous, sois de manger les villageois. Ou bien peut être que d'autre son indépendant et ne veulent juste la mort de soi-même ou des autres. Mais bon j'aurais bien voulue l'écrire en anglais mais ça aurait été catastrophique donc voilà-  
> Normalement l'histoire dure 1 semaines  
> Il y a beaucoup de langage soutenu de l'ancien temps, mot ou expression bref. Mais je n'ai pas pris le VRAIS anciens français car.. Il est plutôt.. spécial..

Lundi xx/xx/19xx, 8:00

Atobe rassembla le village devant son château avant d' hausser la voix en criant:

\- Bonjour mon peuple ! Depuis déjà deux jours, que nous disparaissons un part un vers l'au-delà. Voilà que nous ne sommes plus qu'une trentaine d'habitant depuis quelques jours. Nous devons cesser tous ses meurtres et enfin agir pour arrêter cela ! Certains Loup-Garou son surement parmi nous ! Nous devons les trouver et les tuer, c'est certain. Serrons-nous les coudes pour les tuer tous ensemble ! Chaque personne dans cette ville à du potentielle. Je crois en vous. Même si vous y laisser la vie, cela prouvera que vous aviez êtes courageux jusqu’à y laisser la vie ! Etes-vous avez moi ?

Toute la plèbe cria en harmonie, tous près à arrêter ses malfaisants. Atobe qui lui, avec son air fière comme à son habitude, ordonnant ensuite aux autre de retourner chez eux et se reposer pour aujourd'hui. Ils avaient besoin de repos et cela éviteras qu'il entende trop de bruit à côté de son château pendant qu'il réfléchit. Il se retourna ensuite, vers son antre avant de reprendre la parole .

\- Désormais, j'ai terminer ce que j'avais à faire. Il s’était assis, ne regardant même pas l'homme qui était chez lui. Comme si son regard n’était pas mérité pour l'autre. Que fait tu ici.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu foncé et bouclé, plutôt mince avec un doux regard haineux. Il prit la parole avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis ici pour mourir. dit-il d'une tendre voix.  
Le brun arqua légèrement ses sourcils surpris.  
\- Un ange suicidaire ? Dit-il d'un air moqueur. Je n'aurais jamais cru en croiser un, un jour. À quoi bon rester ici si vous n'êtes que là pour mourir.  
\- Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici. Je dois être sûrement dormir dans l'au-delà. Dit-il avec un sourire toujours plus radieux. Ceci ne doit juste être l'un de mes cauchemars dont je suis bloquer encore une fois à l’intérieur.

\- Un cauchemar ? Ma ville ? Un vulgaire cauchemar alors que je vous offre habitation, nourriture et encore ?  
\- On peut dire ça. Malgré son sourire radieux on pouvait aussi constater de la haine et de l’amèrement dans sa voix. Vous offrez ceci à un ange mais aussi à des Loups, ou même à un Savant Fou à la recherche d'esclave pour ses projets. Ou même peut être l'un de vos plus fidèle compagnon peut vous trahir un jour ou l'a-  
\- Cessez vos piètres paroles !! Atobe hausse d'un coup ça voix qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. Le jeune Ange semblait ravie, même le regardait à son tour Atobe d'un air moqueur.

Celui au cheveux bleu ricana.

\- Cela doit être difficile de diriger un peuple avec des monstre dans un même endroit sans protection et ne sachant rien mon cher Prince. Il remit l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.  
\- Je vais vous montrer ce que le Prince de ce village est capable de faire. Ne me sous-estimer pas. Vous êtes peut-être un ange mais vous avez une langue de vipère. Allez-vous installer ou vous voulez, faites comme vous voulez, démon.

\- Vous devriez vous aussi faire attention à ce que vous disiez face à des humains plus intelligent et puissant que vous. Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise. Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, Messieurs le Prince. Il fit une révérence avant de partir par la porte lançant un derniers regard provocateur à Atobe.  
\- Yukimura Seiichi. Marmonna-t-il, en passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je me souviendrais de toi.

12:38

Sirotant sont verre de champagne, il regardait Yagyuu devant lui qui mâchait lentement son bout de viande.

\- Que me vaut ce tête à tête avec vous cher Prince ? Il avait relevé ses yeux vers Atobe, alors qu'il avalait ça bouché.

Atobe resta d'abord silencieux, en regardant toujours Yagyuu du blanc des yeux. Yagyuu avait un peu lut dans le regard d'Atobe, qu'il allait lui poser des questions sur le problème actuel.

\- Je ne sais pas Atobe.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je suis un Gentleman, je ne suis pas comme toi, un Prince. Je suis la seulement pour mon plein gré. Mon destin est miens. Je ne m'amuserais pas à m'impliquer dans ce genre de problème même si cela causera ma mort, je saurais me protéger.

Atobe ricana.

\- Tu es donc toujours aussi solitaire. Et si Cupidon revenait ? N'oublie pas, Yuuji était lui aussi un solitaire. Et pourtant, il est désormais avec Koharu depuis plus d’un an déjà.  
\- C'est à voir. Si l'une des flèches de Cupidon me transperce, tout cela reposera sur moi. Il prit une gorger de vin avant de reprendre. Ça m’arrangerait si Cupidon ne me vise pas. Mais j'ai ce pré-sentiment d'être déjà dans sa liste avec un autre homme. Yagyuu le dit d'un ton froid. Reposant lentement son verre de vin.

13:00

Du côté du village, tout semblais calme.. Peut-être trop calme ? Si l'on regardait de plus près, ils semblaient tous paniqué, inquiéter ou même angoissé. Enfin pour certain.  
Certains d'entre eux s’en fichais pas mal. Comme par exemple Niou, le noble Yagyuu ou bien Jirou qui dormais encore une fois a point ferme avec ses moutons.

Yanagi, se mit déjà au travail. Il regardait par la fenêtre les habitants. Si ils étaient suspect.

\- As-tu une petite idée Oishi? dit-il en se retournant vers son collègue les yeux toujours fermer.  
\- A-ah! L'homme aux cheveux noir semblait surpris de la question de son supérieur. Non, j'avais pensé à un assassin lorsque nous avons commencé l'enquête.

Yanagi ne répondit pas tout de suite avant de lâcher un long soupire. Il s’avança et posa ça mains sur l'épaule d'Oishi, qui lui déglutit.

\- Nous reprendrons l'affaire ce soir. Nous pourrons avoir le temps d'observer les mouvements dehors. Habituellement nous n'aurons jamais eu une affaire aussi grave, mais il faudra bien que quelqu'un cesse ses meurtres.  
\- Bien !

Yanagi lui sourit une dernière fois avant de retourner sur son bureau d'un visage neutre. Au fond de lui, il était plutôt stressé, même paniquer. Mais en tant que Détective ce n'est pas de simple émotion qui allait l'arrêter. Il tapotait sur son bureau, pensif. Lorsque Yukimura fit son apparition.

\- N'avez-vous eux la patience de toquer avant d'entrer? Le brun ne leva pas son visage. Il regardait seulement ses feuilles éparpiller sur sa table.  
\- Vous devriez apprendre à bien tenir votre langue face à un être plus puissant que vous. Comme à son habitude il lui souris gentiment même si ce sourire était tout sauf de la gentillesse.  
\- Que me voulez-vous. Il leva finalement ça tête en ouvrant ses yeux noisette. Votre langage mes surtout très vulgaires, pour un ange.  
\- Bonne déduction Détective. Je suis sûr que je suis dans l'un de mes simples cauchemars. Alors veiller bien à me tuer en premiers.

Yanagi le regarda d'abord avec confusion

\- A quoi cela va vous servir, ne pouvez-vous pas vous tuez vous même ?  
\- Cette légende de se tuer compte pour avoir tué quelqu'un est vrais. Voilà une chose que vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir. Le paradis est pour les gens pures, avec les mains propres et non ensanglantée.  
\- Alors aller voir vous-même les loups. Il fronça les sourcils. Je ne travaillerais pas pour un simple ange en manque d'éducation.

Yukimura soupira. Il rouvrit la porte, s'arrêtant un instant.

\- Eh bien, si c'est comme ça vous n'avez qu'à perdre la vie durant vos affaires importante Détective. Vous avez manquez une chance d'être aimé au paradis.

19:57

Bientôt la nuit allait tomber, le village semblait vide. Atobe était assis sur son fauteuil, regardant devant les, les yeux vides, en pleines réflexion. Tandis que sont feux continuais de crépiter avant de l'éteindre, lors du couvre-feu.

Les chouettes, tout autour du village commençais leurs chanson nocturne. Prévenant le début d'une nuit très longue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vraiment court pour le commencement mais bon c'est le début quoi :')  
> Information :  
> Atobe Keigo : Le maire de la ville. Son rôle est le Prince. Ce rôle consiste à protéger le mieux qu'il peut ça ville et en retour la ville le chéris à son tour.  
> Yagyuu Hiroshi : Son rôle est le Gentleman. Il est solitaire et ne pense qu'à son bien-être. Il peut éviter les flèches du Chasseur ou ne pas boire les potions de la Sorcière. Si Cupidon le touche. Il devra avoir une certaine conséquence à respecter.  
> Yanagi Renji : Son rôle est le Détective. Il rassemblera toute les informations qu'il pourra avoir durant la nuit ou les jours, en observant attentivement chaque action de chaque villageois.  
> Oishi Shuishiro : Son rôle est l'Espion. Collègue du Détective. Il devra se déguiser en loup chaque nuit. Mais attention à ne pas devenir suspect devant les villageois ou les Loups Garous. Cela pourra avoir des conséquences mortelles.  
> Yukimura Seiichi : Son rôle est l'Ange. En tant qu'Ange, il devra échapper à ce chaos. Pensant que cette vie n'est qu'un cauchemar, sont but est de mourir le plus tôt possible.


	2. La première nuit de l’effroi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu la flemme de relire et corriger, pardon d'avance..

20:55

La Nuit est tombé sur la ville d'AtobeLand, tout semblait calme.  
Les villageois, s'endormi tous. A l'exception du jeune Zaizen, Zaizen Hikaru. De petite ailes lui sortit du dos, et pris un arc et des flèches.  
Ses cheveux noir, touffue et ses yeux pétillant légèrement d'amusement, près à hypnotiser quelque villageois par l'amour. Malgré les tensions actuelles du village, quoi de mieux de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant palpiter le cœur de quelque habitant ? Ce genre de phrase aurait bien accrocher Vénus.

Mais Zaizen ne voyais que son rôle comme un simple jeu. Alors, volant dans le ciel, piochant les maisons de ses futurs amoureux. Il lança une flèche sur le jeune Echizen Ryoma. Depuis un moment le jeune Touyama Kintaroh semblait être fou amoureux d'Echizen. Ce serait drôle si cela devient réciproque.  
Il continuait à lance des flèches sur d'autres villageois. Sachant que certain était toujours incertain de leurs sentiments, cette flèche pourrait bien les aider. Il lança une flèche sur Niou, puis se rendit dans l'antre de Yagyuu, le brun, binoclard gentilhomme.

\- Donc mes intuitions son vrais. Vous êtes venu pour me rendre amoureux n'est-ce-pas Cupidon ? Ou devrais-je dire .. Zaizen.  
\- Oh je vois que vous avez deviné que c'était moi, Yagyuu Hiroshi ou devrait-je dire Gentleman.  
\- Cela me semblait surtout logique. Vos flèches sont souvent tirées à l'aveugle. Yagyuu se retournait vers son interlocuteur, en le regardant d'un air assez sombre, tenant toujours fermement ça canne.  
\- C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas vous contredire. Mais quelque fois nous pouvons dire que je choisis bien mon petit couple. Il fit un sourire taquin.

Yagyuu soupira  
\- Le jour ou un homme vous aimeras, vous serez bien embêté.  
\- Bien sur mon gentilhomme, bien sûr. L'amour est contrôlé par moi-même. Je n'aurais pas ce genre de soucis par rapport à vous. Veuillez m'excusez mais j’ai.. Il prit son arque avec une flèche, la visant sur la gauche du torse de Yagyuu. Un petit quelque chose pour vous, mon cher gentilhomme solitaire.

Voyons, Yagyuu n'est pas ce genre de Gentleman. Il ne se laissera pas faire. Lorsque la flèche s'apprêta à le toucher, restant droit, dans une positions élégante, il fixait la flèche et en un mouvement rapide du bras. Il dégagea la flèche avec sa canne.  
\- Mou. Beaucoup trop mou. Il reposa sa canne sur le sol et regarda Zaizen. Vos geste manque de finesse et rapidité, mon chère Cupidon.  
Zaizen fut surpris par la force et la rapidité du Gentleman.  
\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas un gentilhomme comme la norme. Êtes-vous un Loup, mon seigneur ? dit-il avec sarcasme.

Yagyuu applaudis  
\- Très drôle, je ne suis pas une Loup. Les Gentlemans, ou gentilhomme comme tu le dis ne sont pas des traîtres. Nous sommes juste des hommes nobles, qui choisissent leurs destins par rapport à vous, Villageois.  
\- C'est vexant, mais permettez-moi de vous corriger mon cher gentilhomme. Il se pencha vers la fenêtre de Yagyuu. Malgré votre "finesse" et force. Il semblerait que les gentilshommes se focalise toujours trop sur une chose à la fois. Cela peut causer votre perte. N'est-ce-pas ? Il regardait Yagyuu avec un air amuser.

Yagyuu avait une flèche, qui transperçait son cœur. L'une des flèches du Cupidon avait contourner son corps pour passer sur son dos.  
\- Cupidon est donc malin. Yagyuu sourit en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Voyons qu'elles sont les conséquences d'être avec un compagnon, cela s'avère intéréssant.  
\- Bonne nuit Gentilhomme. Amusez-vous bien avec l'Illusionniste.  
Sur ses mots il s'envola vers son habitation en faisant bien attention et espérant que personne ne la vue.. Excepter un.

Pendant cette longue discussion entre Cupidon et le Gentleman, à l'intérieur du château d'Atobe, le voilà avec Jackal qui était à genoux devant lui.  
\- Bonsoir, mon Prince. Je me nomme Kuwahara Jackal. J'espère que tout ce porte pour le mieux pour l'instant. Je suis votre nouveau Garde permanent, mon devoir est de m'assurer que votre sécurité est au plus haut point. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Jour et nuit je surveillerais vos arrières, vous ne vous ferez jamais manger par les loups tant que je serais là. Je vous le promets. C'est un plaisir de travailler pour vous Prince. dit le bronzé  
Le brun examinait du regard son nouveau garde permanent, le regardant de haut en bas, il n'affichais aucune émotions.  
\- Bien, comment pourrais-je te croire. Les loups sont partout et peuvent être eu même des gardes.  
Jackal se tut un petit instant.  
\- J'ai subi, quelques expériences, en allant chez ce savant fou. J'ai eu du mal à lui en échapper. Mais depuis que j'ai bu ses jus étranges, je ne peux être un Loup-Garou ni être infecté car j'aurais été vue par la totalité du village avec des poils de bête monstrueuse. J'ai récupérer aussi de force et de courage, mentalement comme physiquement bizarrement. 

Atobe était plutôt convaincue, les paroles de son nouveau Garde était vraiment pure et honnête.  
\- Bien. Je te crois. Je te fais confiance, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras mon fidèle Garde, ma sécurité est entre tes mains.  
\- Merci, mon seigneur.  
\- Veuillez à vous trouver un bon remplaçant et vous reposer de temps en temps. Si vous êtes trop fatigué cela pourrait avoir des conséquences mortelles.  
\- Très bien. Je resterais devant votre porte en cas de besoins.  
Après cela, le Prince s'allongea dans son lit, pensif. Quelque minute plus tard, il s'endormit. Quant à Jackal, il était devant la porte de la chambre du Prince. Attentive à n'importe quel son qui pourrait être suspect.

21:23

Chaque villageois n'était donc pas endormi? Non juste quelques un mais, Konjiki Koharu, l'un des couples du village, était encore éveiller. Il avait peu de cheveux sur son crâne, mais on pouvait voir des cheveux très court.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Koharu ? dit Hitouji Yuuji, qui était le petit ami de Koharu. Les cheveux noir qui remontait grâce au bandeaux vert sur sa tête.  
\- Hm, je ne sais pas.. Je devrais peut-être regarder le Rôle des autres. Même si tu peux déjà me dire qui sont les Loups, ça serait embêtant si la sorcière parviens à me tuer ou te tuer ..  
\- Personne ne te tuera ! Je te jure que je serais toujours là pour te sauver Koharu ! Il prit les mains de son petit copain. Même si ce ne sont que des pauvres flèches qui nous ont toucher et nous sommes tombés amoureux, je t'ai toujours aimer !  
\- Yuuji... Il le prit dans ses bras, heureux. C'est le cas pour moi aussi, petit coquin~

Tout comme Hitouji Yuuji et Konjiki Koharu, Shishido Ryo et Ootori Chotarou , étaient eux aussi en couple depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais par rapport à l'autre couple, ils sont beaucoup plus discrets. L'un était aussi Loup et l'autre une Voyante d'Aura. Shishido, était loup, ses cheveux son marron clair était touffu sur sa tête avec ses yeux de couleur marron foncé. Tandis que Chotarou avais les cheveux gris, et ses yeux étaient aussi marrons foncés.  
Zaizen trouvais ça vraiment amusant de mettre en couple des Loup avec des villageois.  
Chotarou soupira, désespérer.  
\- Que ce passe-t-il ? dit le jeune brun.  
\- Je voudrais vraiment que nous gagnons, mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras manger tes confrères, et puis moi-même.. J’aime mes amis.. villageois...

Shishido fut surpris par les paroles de son copains. Il posa alors doucement son poing contre ça tête, avant de frotter rapidement et avec force.  
\- Aïe !! ça fait mal !! pleurnicha celui au cheveux argenter.  
\- Ne dis plus jamais ça.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est vrai ! Shishido frotta encore plus fort. Aïïïïe !!!  
\- Je t'ai dit non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Tant que je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir, tout ira bien. Je n'aurais pas besoin de tuer qui que ce soit et tu n'es pas obliger de voter la journée, j'ai raison ?  
\- Oui mais...  
-Mais ?

Chotarou se tut, ne disant plus un mot avant de lâcher quelque larme.  
\- Ah !! Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !!! paniqua-t-il.  
Chotarou ricana, Shishido le regardait confus.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de Shishido qui s'empressait de répondre à son appel.  
"Nous vivons vraiment dans un endroit étrange, ou tous les villageois ont un secret bien gardé." Pensa Chotarou.

21:30

\- Magne toi! Dit le plus grand Hiyoshi.  
C'était Hiyoshi Wakashi, Chasseur, et protecteur du Chaperon rouge qui n'est autre que Akutagawa Jiroh. Ses cheveux était châtain comme Jiroh sauf que Jiroh les avait un peu plus oranger. Ses yeux bleus entre le foncé et claire, et les yeux de Jiroh était marrons.  
\- Je fais de mon mieux ! C'est pas ma faute si mes moutons ne veulent pas marcher plus vite!

Les deux amis marchaient ensemble, au Crépuscule essayant de ce dépêcher.  
\- Tu es Berger, tu devrais avoir l’habitude ! Dit Hiyoshi désespérer.  
\- Eh ! Ne le dit pas à voix haute ! Nos identités sont censé rester secrète !! Jirou fit la moue a Hiyoshi.  
\- Alors dépêche-toi, si je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment c'est parce que je t'aide.  
\- On habite dans la même maison je te rappel ! Si tu n'es pas content alors j'y vais !

Jirou continuais à faire rouler ses deux moutons en les cachant discrètement avec difficultés et discrétion chez Gakuto et Atobe sans Hiyoshi.  
Hiyoshi se retourna alors en route pour chez eux avant de s'arreter apres deux pas, il courrut vers Jiroh.  
\- Ne te fais pas de mauvaises idées.  
\- Je savais que tu étais le meilleur Hiyoshi !  
Face a ses paroles, les joues d'Hiyoshi se sont commencer à rougir. 

\- Tu as de la fièvres?  
\- N-non..  
\- Si un jour tu es malade je te guérirais !  
Hiyoshi haussa les épaules et se concentra seulement sur le mouton qui était devant lui.

21:57

Un homme aux cheveux fuchsia couper en carré plongeant, était sur un toit, observant de loin avec autour de lui quelque corbeau. Il préparait un coup, il tendit doucement ça mains vers l'un des corbeaux qui s'accrocha à sa main. C'était le Corbeau, Mukahi Gakuto.  
\- La première nuit est la nuit des préparatifs. Je vois. Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même et ses corbeaux. Lorsque le village travail dure c'est bel et bien quelque chose de sérieux dont on parle. Ce n'est donc pas une blague ? Il ricana seul. Eh bien pour le premier tour, il faudrait mieux rester sur ses gardes. Je ne vais voter personne mes fidèles compagnon. Tombant en arrière, tendis la main en l'air avant de laisser ses corbeau s'envoler en l'air.

\- A quoi bon observer si je ne peux rien voir la nuit. Une plume noire qui me tombe sous le nez. Dit-il en attrapant une plume qui virevoltait. Comme d'habitude vos plumages sont magnifique. Un oiseau noir, insulter par les humains de malchance. Quelle discorde. Je ferais mieux de dormir. Quoi qu'il en ait, j'ai ce pressentiment de mourir de jour en jour.  
Le roux s'assoupit donc sur son toit, souriant.

23:00

Il était enfin temps. La Lune, haut dans le ciel aussi éblouissant qu'elle ne là jamais été fit sont apparitions. Le premier qui fut sorti était le jeune Echizen Ryoma. Ses cheveux noir, verdâtre brillait sous la lueur de la Lune tout comme ses yeux orée. Comme d'habitude, il était somnolent. Des longues oreilles et une longues queue noires, des yeux d'un jaune d'or, des canines aussi pointues que celle d'un vampire et des griffe aussi coupante qu’une épée tailler par le meilleur forgeron du pays. Voilà l'un des premier Loup, qui fit sont apparitions. Il regardait aux alentours, et vit l'un de ses coéquipiers, percher sur un arbre. Qui lui aussi avait ses poiles sur ses mains ou sur le torse.

\- Hitouji? Alors comme ça tu ne peux pas te retenir de manger de la chaires humaines ? il lui fit un sourire taquin.  
\- J'ai mes raisons, tais-toi gamin. Dit celui avec un bandeau vert dans les cheveux.  
\- Vous allez déjà vous disputez, durant une si belle soirée ? Une grande silhouette apparaît, ses cheveux étaient bleus foncés, il avait des lunettes sur le nez et avait des bras et jambes très minces. Il était aussi grand et était lui aussi un gentilhomme mais, un gentilhomme Loup avec un beau pelage blanc argenté.  
\- Ah Oshitari-senpai. Vous êtes là aussi. Dit le plus jeune avec un ton assez déçu.

\- N’accueille pas tes aines comme ça voyons, c'est vexant. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de regarder si d'autre était là. Yuushi était le Loup Blanc, donc le chef de la meute. Il était très respectable même si cela arrive qu'il ne se fasse pas écouter ou bien le taquiner. Mais il n'en veut pas vraiment à ses coéquipiers. Enfin, peut-être prochainement ses ex-coéquipier. A côté de lui se tenais son cousin, Oshitari Kenya. Ses cheveux était châtains clair et yeux bleu.  
\- Alors, comment ça va ce soir ? Vous avez faim ? Dit-il en ricanant, lorsque soudain, on entendait des grognements féroces. Les loups on deviner et on accourut vers les deux Loups qui se battaient. Momoshiro Takeshi et Kaidoh Kaoru. Les deux avaient des cheveux noirs, mais Momoshiro avait les yeux violets tandis que Kaoru, noir.

Kenya attrapa Kaidoh par les épaules et Echizen Momoshiro par le ventre.  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre ou de vous crier dessus, si vous ne voulez pas mourir. Dit Kenya d'un ton agacer.  
\- C'est lui qui à commencer ! dit Momoshiro commencant à gigoter.  
\- Momo-senpai.. Echizen avait du mal à le retenir  
\- De quoi ? Ta gueule c'est to- Kaidoh se fit couper par la main de Kenya.

\- Les garçons, ce n'est le but de mourir aussi facilement. Nous avons comme plan de manger tous les villageois, hm ? Calmez-vous et nous choisirons notre proie. D'accord les garçons. Dit sagement Yuushi.  
\- Mouais.. Mais il est ou Shiraishi ? Demanda Kaidoh qui pouvais enfin respirer l'air que la main de Kenya.  
\- Ah je suis là depuis le début, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui je pense aller de mon côté.. Shiraishi était derrière l'arbre auquel Yuuji était assis sur une branche. Il avait lui aussi les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons.  
\- Tu veux dire manger mon deuxième repas de ce soir ? Proposa Yuushi en le fixant dans les yeux.

Les oreilles de Shiraishi ce redressèrent de surprise.  
\- Comment ? Je ne voulais pas insinuer cela !! dit-il paniquer.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de paniquer autant, je sais que tu veux juste te chercher une proie Shiraishi. Ton odeur est facile à discerner et à comprendre.  
\- O-oh.. Ses oreilles se baissèrent sur son crane un peu embarrasser.

-Ce soir vous aurez champs libre, manger qui vous voulez, c'est moi qui sers. Dit Yuushi qui avait l'air beaucoup plus joyeux que d'habitude.  
Après cela, Yuushi et Kenya se sont occuper d'aller chercher un villageois qui pourrait être intéressant tandis que les autres Loups se sont cacher à un certain endroit pour ne pas être reperer par les autres. Shiraishi lui, était partie de son côté.

\- Kenya.  
\- Quoi ? Kenya était confus.  
\- Tu sais, le Chien.  
\- Le Chien ? De quoi me parle tu Yuushi? Sois plus claire !  
\- Celui qui devra choisir entre le camp des villageois et le camp des Loups.  
\- Tu me parle du grand gaillard, bronzé toujours avec Atobe Keigo ?  
\- Oui, je te parle bien de Kabaji Munehiro. Je pense lui passer le bonjour ce soir.  
\- Ce sourire ne veux jamais rien dire de bon. Je te laisse alors, je vais voir si quelqu'un pourrais m'intéresser.

\- Vas te nourrir de Gakuto, je vais aller voir Kabaji. Mais ne le dit pas aux autre, dit leurs seulement que je n'avais pas faim ce soir.  
\- Comme tu voudras. Kenya partie en direction de la maison de Gakuto en faisant un dernier signe de main à Yuushi de dos.  
En arrivant chez Gakuto, Kenya vit un Gros mouton qui pourrait bien nourrir les Loups. Il ne savait pas si, Yuushi avait deviner qu'il y aurait un mouton dans les parages. Mais il ne réfléchit pas plus et tua le mouton avant de ramener sa chair, à la meute. 

Du côté de Yuushi, il était entré discrètement dans l'antre d'Atobe, comme un voleur. Tua le mouton, en ne faisant aucun bruit, ni mouvement brusque, il ouvrit doucement une porte, quand il vit Kabaji, assis sur son lit. Il fit une révérence, avant de prendre la parole.  
\- Je vois que vous avez devinez mon arriver ce soir.  
\- ... Usu... Kabaji semblait être frustré. Même assez apeurer.  
\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi frustré ! Je ne viens que pour discuter de votre choix, hm ? Yuushi se rapprochait lentement de Kabaji, qui commençais à trembler légèrement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont vous devez avoir peur. Je serais là pour vous guidez, mon chers Kabaji.

Celui au cheveux bleu posa doucement ça mains contre l'une des mains de Kabaji, pour la rassurer. Mais Kabaji enleva rapidement ça mains et s'écarta du Loup Blanc.  
\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi agressif, je sais parfaitement contrôler mes pulsions. En tant que Loup Blanc ce n'est pas ça qui va faire qui va causer ma perte. Par contre, vous.. Si vous ne choisissez pas de venir rejoindre les Loups, vous aurez peut-être le malheur d'avoir une soudaine envie de manger votre ami d'enfant, Atobe.  
Un mouton traine devant le château. Même si votre odora et pour le moment peu développer. Je peux savoir, qu'il y a quand même cette odeur, de viande fraîche, vous chatouillez les narines.

Yuushi était vraiment bien partit pour torturez Kabaji ce soir. Il avait bien eu le temps de tout apprendre sur Kabaji, la vie de Kabaji et ça vie sociale, sa famille...  
Il est un Loup Blanc très intelligent et malin. Il est prêt à tout faire, pour avoir un nouveau Loup dans son équipe. Il avait un regard très insistant et pensant sur Kabaji.  
\- Je.. Je ne trahirais pas. Dit-il en bégayant fortement.

Yuushi fit un sourire narquois avant de reprendre.  
\- Je vois, tu as l'air de vraiment adorer Atobe. Il se leva en tendant un petit bout de viande dans la main. Pourtant je t'ai prévenu, que cet instinct de Loup va te guettez Kabaji. J'ai tacher mon joli pelage juste pour ce bout de viande. Tu ne le veut toujours pas ?  
Le jeune Loup Blanc, ce rapprochait dangereusement de Kabaji avec ça viande. Le forcant à le manger, pour ensuite lui faire ouvrir les yeux.  
Ne sachant plus quoi faire Kabaji reculais à chaque pas du Loup. Mais il se retrouvais contre le mur, avec plus aucun échappatoire.

Ses yeux bleu marine, l'hypnotisait. Il était complètement pris dans le piège du Loup. Qui avait mis la chair, juste en dessous de son nez. Pour qu'il profite de la bonne odeur humaine d'un ancien de la ville surement. Et le rendre addict de la viande.

\- Oh. Donc tu arrives à bien tenir. Je sens ton cœur battre à des plus en plus vites. Mais pourtant tu n'as toujours pas l'air de céder. Yuushi rangea ça chaire sans rien dire de plus en se retournant et marchant silencieusement. Je vais plutôt te laisser, on vas bien voir tes instincts animales s'éveiller, et devant toute la ville.  
Il refermât ensuite la porte. Kabaji lâcha un long soupir de soulagement. Mais il sait lui-même qu'il va devoir se battre avec son insti un jours ou l'autre... Espérons que cela ne viendra jamais.

"Il semblerait que nous avons des personnes forts amusantes, dans ce village." pensa Yuushi.

Pendant, ce temps. Shiraishi regardait un peu partout, il se promenait dans la ville, en faisant bien attention de ne pas être trop voyant. Il marchait petit à petit, suivant une odeur. Une odeur familière mais qui lui donnais aussi très envie.  
Cette odeur, dont il se rapprochait à chaque pas, ce magnifique parfum floral, aussi tendre qu'une brise de printemps. Elle lui avait manquer. Il croyais devenir de plus en plus euphorique de cette odeur.

En arrivant devant la maison en soi, il rentra doucement dans l'habitat, puis monta à l'étage, rejoindre la chambre, et le sauter dessus, pour l'avaler. C'est tout ce que le châtain aurait espérer pouvoir faire. Il marchait doucement, mais l’escalier grinçait légèrement. Marchant dans le petit couloir, il renifla une dernière fois, pour être sûr que c'était bien cette chambre ou l'odeur de cet humain reposait.

Il ouvrit gentiment la porte mais, lorsqu'il vit une grande silhouette devant lui, ce tenant droitement. Arrosant de belle plante.  
Cette voix, Shiraishi la connaissait, depuis qu'il est petit. Il avait déjà entendu cette chanson quand c'était un petit louveteau.  
Un jeune garçon au cheveux bleu, avec une voix assez féminine. Il était, la. Planté devant le Loup, la queue battant la poussière du sol. Les oreilles qui pétillais dans tous les sens.  
C'était bel est bien lui, c'est..

\- C'est toi??!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement j'ai enfin terminer ! :DDD  
> Information :  
> Zaizen Hikaru : Cupidon, simple, efficace, je pense que vous connaissez déjà Cupidon  
> Jackal Kuwahara : Garde, il protège la personne de son choix contre les attaques de Loup. Suivant l'histoire, si un Loup attaque Atobe, il le reconnaitra et pourra voter pour lui.  
> Mukahi Gakuto : Corbeau, durant la nuit il peut choisir quelqu'un, pour ensuite, le lendemain avoir 1 votes en plus (donc si par exemple on vote Jiroh et que Gakuto la voté la nuit, il aura 1 vote de Gakuto et un autre vote de Gakuto car il l'a voté le soir)  
> Konjiki Koharu : Voyant, il peut savoir le rôles d'une personne une fois par nuit, sauf s’il ne veut pas.  
> Ootori Chotarou : Voyante d'aura, il peut sentir si une personne est Sainte ou Diabolique, chaque nuit.  
> Hiyoshi Wakashi : Chasseur, lors de sa mort il pourra tuer la personne de son choix.  
> Akutagawa Jirou : Chaperon Rouge / Berger, le Chaperon Rouge est protégé par le chasseur, donc la nuit il ne peut pas se faire tuer par les Loups et le Berger peux laisser des chèvres chez des villageois pour que les Loups mangent les chèvres que les villageois.  
> Kabaji Munehiro : Chien, il peut choisir son camp, être du coter des villageois ou des Loups. Attentions si vous rester avec les villageois, la vie ne sera pas aussi facile que vous penserez avoir !


	3. Un tendre souvenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas relue le texte donc je le changerais peut-être demain ou après-demain x))

Il était devant lui, se tenant droit comme une tige de fleur florissante. Son corps était parfait, ses traits de visages donnait l'impression d'être aussi doux que du velours et son air féminin le rendait encore plus charmant. Ses beaux cheveux bleu bouclés, qui entourais ce beau visage. Ses yeux bleu, aussi foncé que le fond de l'océan, retombant légèrement vers le bas, qui donnait un air de sérénité au garçon.  
Ce visage, ressemblait fortement à un jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré, il y a quelques années de cela. Les mêmes yeux retombant et cette couleurs des yeux hypnotisant.

C'était un encore un petit garçon. Il avait un visage de petit ange, toujours souriant. Shiraishi était charmer. Mais, sa mère n'était pas d'accord par rapport à cela.

\- Kuranosuke! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas te rapprocher des humains ! Ni de les regarder fixement, c'est encore pire ! Notre identité pourrais être révéler, si tu continues à faire l'idiot comme ça !! s'écria-t-elle.  
\- Mais maman... Il a l'air tellement gentil... Il n'y a que nous, je me sens tellement seul... Le jeune châtain baissait les yeux vers le sol, d'un air triste. Dans l'ancien village où il vivait, il n'y avait aucun Loup, excepter eux.  
Donc, sa mère l'avait toujours interdit de se rapprocher des autres humains, car ils ne mangeaient jamais assez. La viande de boef était assez cher et malgré cela, il ne remplissait pas assez leurs ventres.

Il ne comprenait pas encore l’ampleur des relations, Loups, Villageois. Il cherchait juste un petit grain de bonheur et de se faire des amis. A cause de ça nature. Il a toujours été si seul.  
Habituellement cela ne l’aurait pas touché mais. Il n'avait qu'une envie cette fois ci est de prendre ce jeune homme dans ses bras, et de le protège jusqu'à la mort.  
Il à même été à devenir végétarien pour ce faire accepter par l'autre homme, et de faire comme si ça race n'existait pas. Il avait réussi mais mangeais plus de plante que la normal, car sinon il mourrait de faim. Shiraishi était prêt à tout perdre pour le jeune au cheveux bleu. Mais la suite de ce qu'il va se passer, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

A partir de 10 ans, son père à dû les quitter en premier. Travailler le ventre vide, utilisait beaucoup d'énergie. Shiraishi avait beaucoup pleurer ce jour-là. Depuis il venait toujours devant ça tombe, lui déposer des fleurs, qu'il avait fait pousser lui-même dans une petite plaine, libre près du village.  
Suite à cela, il n'avait plus revue sa mère, qui s'était enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle mourra à l'intérieur, laissant Shiraishi seul et solitaire, déposant tous les jours de belles fleurs fraiche, à ses parents à l'au-delà.  
Lorsqu'un soir, il se promenait pour se détendre des longues journées de travail. Il entendit une belle voix. Elle venait de la vielle fontaine ou poussait les meilleurs roses. Il s'approchait petit à petit de la voix, hypnotiser par celle-ci. L'impression que tout son corps se faisait bercer par cette douce mélodie.

C'était ce jeune homme. Il chantait doucement, mais sa voix restait mélancolique, rassurant Shiraishi. Ses beaux yeux s’illuminaient à la lumière de la lune, avec une petite lueur d'espoir et de tristesse qui émanait de son corps.  
Il se retourna ensuite, souriant au Loup qui s'était déjà transformer sous la lueur de la lune.  
\- Shiraishi Kuranosuke ?  
Ca voix était aussi douce, que lorsqu'il chantait. Ses lèvres, bougeait légèrement et épelait doucement son nom. Shiraishi manqua un battement de cœur. Il sentit sa queue bouger dans tous les sens, dépoussiérant le sol. Il devait être très heureux de voir le jeune homme devant lui, dire son nom.  
\- O-oui ? bégaya-t-il.  
\- Je vois que tu es un Loup, comme je l'avais pensé. Je l'ai deviné dès la première fois que tu ma fixer. Comme une petite proie. Il dit cela en ricanant.

Shiraishi sentait ses joue rougir légèrement. C'était plutôt embarrassant de savoir que ce jeune homme l'avait repérer dès le premier jour.  
\- Je.. Je vois..  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être embarrasser. Il se leva puis, se retrouva rapidement nez à nez avec le Loup. Je sais que tu à faim depuis toutes se années, Kuranosuke.  
Il sentait sont cœur battre à la chamade. Mais aussi, cet instint animal, qui voulait mordre l'homme qu'il aimait au cheveux bleu, et le sentir dans son ventre.  
\- Tu peux me manger ce n'est pas bien grave, ou peut-être me manger petit bout pars petit bout ?  
\- Non !! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! il posa ça main sur le torse du jeune homme qui continuais à se rapprocher de lui.  
\- Ta respiration s’accélère… T'es pupilles se dilate... Je sais que tu as très envie de moi, Kuranosuke. Il chuchotait ses mots en faisant bien attention que Shiraishi sente son souffle contre sa peau.

Shiraishi repoussa alors rapidement le jeune homme, paniquer, et courut, le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à chez lui. Il sauta dans son lit et se blottir dedans. Il ne pourra jamais revoir l'homme qu'il aime dans cet état-là. Si son amoureux savait qu'il était un Loup, il aurait pu, le lendemain demander à ce qu'on le tue sur le champ. Il voulait juste disparaitre, qu'on ne le vois plus jamais.  
Mais suite à cela, le lendemain il ne s'était rien passer. Il a travaillé comme à son habitude. Tous les villageois n'ont rien dit, ça routine n'avais pas changer. Mais le soir, il allait quitter cet endroit. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, comme oppresser.

Le soir même, il partit avec quelque vêtement, de la nourriture et de l'argent. Laissez ses pauvres fleurs seuls, lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais il se promis de ne pas aller très loin et de venir de temps en temps les arroser.  
Vers vingt-trois heures, reprenant ça forme de Loup, il partit sans que n'importe lequel des habitants le vois. Alors qu'il courrait, il s’arrêta encore une fois. Ses oreilles bien droites, reniflant les alentours, ça queue recommençait à remuer dans tous les sens. Il l'avait senti cette présence.

\- Kuranosuke, tu veux partir?  
\- Ah, oui c'est toi, je me disais bien. dit-il à moitié-déçu et à moitié heureux.  
\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me manger ?  
Les poils de Shiraishi se redressèrent. Encore cette question ? Est-il masochiste ? Il lui demande toujours ça..  
\- Bien sûr que non pourquoi je ferais ça ! Je ne connais même pas ton nom ! L'homme aux cheveux bleu semblait surpris en arquant ses sourcils. Shiraishi paniqua légèrement à l'intèrieure de lui. Avait-il été trop agressif avec lui?  
\- Je pensais que les Loups mangeait en leurs pleins gré, mais je me trompe. Vous devez savoir le nom des personnes que vous mangez ? Bien, je m'appelle Yukimura Seiichi. Il lui tendit sa main droite.

\- Yukimura Seiichi.. Ce nom ne voulait pas sortir de la tête de Shiraishi. Il lui sera alors la main, sa main qui était douce et fine.  
Yukimura, le rapprocha ensuite puis posa ses mains dans la bouche de Shiraishi en écartant la peau qui cachait sa dentition. Fixant avec attention ses canines.  
\- Qu'est che que tu fais ?? Il sentait les doigts froids de Yukimura dans ses lèvres. Un petit gout sucré dans sa gorge.  
\- Tes canines sont vraiment pointue. Elles ont vraiment l'air très tranchante. Il posa son pouce sur la pointe de la canine gauche de Shiraishi avant de l'enfoncer dans ça canine. Mais Shiraishi ouvra sa bouche pour ne pas que Yukimura ne pousse trop profond, car s’il lui fait mal, il ne se sentirais pas bien. Il recula en attrapant sa poignée gauche, toujours avec sa mains gauche qui tenait toujours la mains droite de Yukimura.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yukimura ? Tu es masochiste ou quelque chose comme ça ?? Shiraishi était paniquer et confus.

Yukimura ricana  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Seiichi, et non je ne le suis pas, c'est assez un manque de respect. Je cherche juste à me tuer. Je pense que nous appelons ça "un suicidaire" dans votre monde.  
\- Notre monde ? Un suicidaire ? Il réfléchit un instant. Tu es un ange ?  
\- Exacte. Cela fait quelque année que ma famille est bloquer dans ce monde. Tellement longtemps que j'ai moi-même été malheureusement née ici. Mais ce sang que j'ai, dit-il en montrant son pouce qui avait légèrement du sang qui coulait légèrement. Est un sang d'ange, pure.  
Shiraishi fut légèrement surpris. C'était plutôt logique, vue la beauté, la joie, et l'espoir qui provenait de son corps, tout cela ressemblait à un ange.

\- Peut tu lâcher mes deux mains maintenant, s'il te plait?  
\- Ah ! oui, excuse-moi..  
Yukimura lui sourit avant de reprendre.  
\- Tu veux lécher mon pouce ? Shiraishi le regardait embarrasser, et avec confusion. Je veux dire pour goûter à mon sang.  
\- Si c'est un plan pour que je deviennes réellement addictif a votre sang, c'est un non.

\- Dommage, mais si je ne fais pas encore manger après votre départ, alors je compterais sur vous plus tard.  
\- Pourquoi moi ? Cette discussion était vraiment incompréhensible, dans le cerveau de Shiraishi.  
\- N'est-ce-pas un honneur de manger l'humain que l'on aime ? Il lui souris puis se retourna sur le point de partir.  
Shiraishi se mit à rougir de plus belle et ses oreilles gigotait maintenant à son tour. Comment le savait-il ? S'était si voyant que ça ?

\- Il est minuit, évitez de crier à une heure si tardive, surtout devant chez moi et entrer par effraction, s'il vous plaît.  
Shiraishi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était vraiment lui. Il lui sauta dessus tellement il était heureux, mais vue la force du Loup, il tomba tous les deux au sol. Il blottit son visage contre le cou de Yukimura avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de faire. Il se leva rapidement, le visage brûlant d'embarra.  
\- E-.. Excuse-moi !!  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais.. Je n'ai pas bien vue qui.. Il leva sa tête vers le châtain avant d’esquisser un merveilleux sourire. Ah, donc c'est toi Kuranosuke. Je vois que ta queue ne veut toujours pas s’arrêter de remuer. Il ricana, tandis que Shiraishi attrapa sa queue gêner et la prit près de son torse.  
Yukimura se leva ensuite, tapotant sur son pyjama dépoussiérant ses vêtements, puis invita Shiraishi à s’asseoir sur sa chaise.  
\- J'ai vu que tu avais fait pousser des fleurs dans cette plaine quand nous étions petit. Shiraishi ouvra grand ses yeux avec ses oreilles redresser. J'ai continué à déposer des fleurs pour tes parents, mais la majorité de tes fleurs ont été détruites par des Loups qui fuyait d'autre ville. Shiraishi baissa les yeux et plaqua ses oreilles contre son crâne, légèrement triste.  
\- Je suis rassurer que tu ne t’es pas fait manger.

Yukimura ricana  
\- Tu dis ça car tu a envie que cette promesse ce réalise ?  
Shiraishi se rappela alors des dernières paroles de Yukimura avant de le regarder paniquer.  
\- Je ne voulais pas dire dans se sent !! Shiraishi soupira, lorsqu'il vit Yukimura...  
\- AhhHHH !- ATTEND QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS YUKIMURA?!!!!

Celui au cheveux bleu enleva son bas, puis son haut. Shiraishi se cachait les yeux, ne voulant pas voir Yukimura sans ses vêtements. Yukimura s'assis sur les cuisses du jeunes Shiraishi. Puis posa ses mains celle de Shiraishi qui baissant doucement ses mains.  
\- J'ai appris que les Loups, n'aime pas vraiment lorsqu'un Humain garde ses vêtements, cela lui fait perdre du temps, donc cela lui plaît moins. Alors je me suis déshabiller pour toi. Il lui sourit.  
Shiraishi n'avait pas les mots, il regardait avec beaucoup de confusion le visage Yukimura, ne voulant pas baisser les yeux.  
\- Fais moi plaisir en me-  
\- JE NE SUIS PAS PRES POUR CA YUKIMURA, LAISSE MOI- Il gigotait un peu dans tous les sens.  
\- J'allais te proposer de me manger, je n'allais quand même te demander de me faire l'amour. Shiraishi s’arrêta net.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Pardon. Shiraishi était encore plus embarrasser qu'il ne le fût.

Tout s'était passer rapidement, Shiraishi n'avait plus les mots et ne voulant toujours pas baisser les yeux il fixait Yukimura dans le blanc des yeux, qui le fixait aussi. Le fixer était aussi une mauvaise idée. Le silence était pesant et il pensait toujours, à la position dans laquelle ils étaient. C'était... assez sexuelle...  
Shiraishi marchait souvent nue ou gémir "Ecstasy" mais, voir Yukimura nue le rendait juste extrêmement embarrasser.

\- Peux... Peux-tu te rhabiller?...  
Yukimura regardait avec confusion Shiraishi.  
\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me manger ? Je ne te comprends pas. Habituellement les Loups m'auraient mangé. Il fit une mine de réfléchir, puis regarda fixement celui qui était en dessous de lui. Tu .. Tu m'aime encore? il lui fit un petit sourire taquin.  
Shiraishi se tut. Il baissa légèrement la tête, cachant ses yeux avec ses doux cheveux soyeux.

Il prit Yukimura par la taille puis se blottit dans le cou de Yukimura.  
\- Oui Sei.. Yukimura..  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit, appel moi Seiichi, Kuranosuke. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de reprendre. C'est donc pour ça. Tu ne veux donc toujours pas me manger. Peut etre que tu veux que je me fasse manger par un autre, pour te faciliter ? Il le dit d'un ton amuser.  
Shiraishi sentit un pincement dans son corps lorsqu'il entendit la question de celui qu'il aime. Ses pulsions animales ont commencé à refaire surface, lorsqu'il sent le sentiment de colère le submerger.  
Juste penser ou imaginer Yukimura se faire manger par un autre Loup, cela le mettait en très en colère. Personne ne le mangera, ne le touchera ni même lui parlera. Il n'avait jamais été autant en colère, il ne contrôlait même plus son corps. Il lécha d'abord le cou de l'Ange, qui lui fut surpris à la réaction du Loup. Il sentit tout son corps frissonner se mordant ça lèvre inférieure.  
Celui au cheveu châtain, mordit ensuite son cou en laissant une trace voyante de sa mâchoire.  
\- Tu m'appartient, grogna-t-il  
Yukimura échappa un petit gémissement de douleur, puis ce fit plaquer au sol par le Loup qui le regardait fixement. L'Ange compris que le Loup qu'il connaissait, n'était pas lui-même. Il posa ses deux mains contre les épaules musclé de Shiraishi,

\- Je ne t'autorise pas à faire autre chose pour le moment. Mange-moi sur le champ ou sors de chez moi.  
Shiraishi ne dit rien. Il le regardait toujours avec le même air féroce et grogna. Il ouvrit sa mâchoire près à attaquer. Mais il s'arrête devant le visage de Yukimura. Il était comme paralyser, et referma ça mâchoire.  
Il sauta par-dessus la fenêtre et courra jusqu'à atteindre un arbre et se cacha derrière l'arbre. Il tenait son front qui était en sueur, haletant avec sa main droite et la gauche serrait son haut jusqu'a le froisser. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il ne contrôlait plus du tous ses gestes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de faire extrêmement embarrasser.

\- Eeeehh? Qu'est qui se passe ? Tu es malade ? Il ne fait pas chaud ce soir ! Une petite tête rousse apparaissait devant son champ de chision. C'était le petit Toyama Kintaro. Ses grand yeux marrons le regardait en souriant d'oreille à oreille. Ses cheveux rouges en désordre rendaient un air enfantin à l'Enfant Sauvage. Le Loup posa sa main sur le crâne du jeune enfant puis caressa doucement.  
\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Il lui montra un petit sourire. Tu ne dors toujours pas ? Tu devrais aller dormir.  
\- Maiiis! Si Shiraishi ne dors pas je n'irais pas dormir !  
\- Kinchan, vas dormir ou sinon.. Il commença à enlever son bandage lorsque Kinchan l'arrêta.  
\- D’accord !! Je vais aller dormir !! Bonne nuit !!! Il s'enfuit ensuite vers sa chambre qui était chez Shiraishi car ils étaient colocataires depuis quelque jours.  
Shiraishi soupira, puis, suivit tranquillement Kinchan, en essayant d'oublier de ce qu'il venait le vivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiraishi Kuranosuke : Loup Noir, c'est un Loup tout à fait normal, mais, lorsque les Loups choisisse de tuer un humain. Il peut le contaminer, pour que celui qui allait se faire manger, se transforme en Loup.  
> Toyama Kintarou : L'Enfant Sauvage, c'est un Enfant, qui choisit son maître et restera toujours auprès de son maitre. Seulement, si son maître meurt, il s'ombra et deviendra un Loup.


	4. Juste une information

Désolée les enfants !! pour le moment, je n'arrive plus à accrocher sur cette histoire, je peux la continuer mais pour le moment ça risque d'être difficile ;v;   
En tout cas merci si vous avez lu ses 3 chapitre ! pleins de love ! <33  
Je vous promet de e terminer un jour!!  
A bientôt!


End file.
